The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, eyewear terminals, and authentication systems which perform display processing for iris authentication.
Among authentication techniques of identifying an individual is iris authentication, which is a technique of biometric authentication. Iris authentication is a technique of identifying an individual using the annular pattern of the iris, which surrounds the pupil of the eye, and allowing for highly accurate authentication. Iris authentication is, for example, used in authentication for entering a room or logging on to a computer, etc., and in addition, authentication for using a wearable terminal, which is worn by the user when it is used.
For iris authentication, the pupil of a user's eye needs to be correctly recognized. For example, JP 2010-267121A describes a technique of increasing the area of the iris whose image is captured, by providing a line-of-sight directing means above the optical axis of a camera which is used to capture an image of the iris of a user so that the line of sight of the user is reliably directed upward with respect to the optical axis of the camera.